Everyone chooses the hell where it burns
by acciobieber
Summary: Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Porque él era como una tormenta, destruía todo a su paso. Pero el otro era como la luna, siempre con una parte oculta. Y ella como un rosa, lo que todos olvidaban es que las rosas también poseen espinas. Todo avanzaba bien, hasta que el miedo de Draco se convirtió en realidad. OS, semi-canon.


**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, ni londinense, ni millonaria. Por lo tanto no soy J.K y nada de esto me pertenece. No gano nada monetariamente ni es algo que haga especialmente bien, simplemente publico con fines de diversión.

**Agradecimientos:** Todo esto es gracias a personas que evitaré nombrar, así que utilizaré seudónimos. Gracias a Leo, por ser mi mejor e incondicional amigo. Gracias a Micky, porque ella ama leer. Gracias a Mary Anne, por soportarme siempre. Gracias a Ovi, por escucharme. Gracias a Christie, por no juzgarme. Y gracias a todos ustedes, detrás de cada pantalla, que se encuentran en este momento regalándome un poco de su tiempo.

**Nota de autora: **Esta historia se desarrolla a partir del quinto año en Hogwarts de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UNO.<strong>

**EL COMIENZO.**

Pisadas rápidas y constantes hacían eco en un pasillo vacío, retumbaban en la fría piedra de forma casi fantasmagórica, mientras una melena se movía con destreza y con un rumbo fijo; el despacho de Dumbledore.

"_Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas_", se repetía una y otra vez el sabio anciano mientras esperaba con paciencia lo que sería una grandísima diferencia, una linea que marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de miles.. No, de millones de magos sin siquiera estar al tanto del asunto. Con su índice derecho acarició suave, pero decididamente, el cuaderno negro una vez más mientras observaba sin un punto fijo, nada sugerente.

—Meigas fritas. —Susurró a la gárgola que custodiaba el paso.  
>—Señorita Granger. —Saludo cortésmente el director mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.<br>—La profesora Umbridge casi me atrapa, señor. Disculpe la tardanza. —Exclamó pronunciando con cierta retinencia la palabra profesora.  
>—¿Caramelo de limón? —Preguntó a lo que la muchacha negó con una mueca.<p>

Se le había informado a salidas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o mejor dicho, dos horas sin hacer nada productivo.. Que tenía una cita, y no romántica, con el profesor Dumbledore. Todo iba bien, en lo que se podía, pero en cuanto le informaron que debía asistir sin Harry o Ron pensó lo peor, ¿qué podría querer él de ella?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, habló: —Supongo que se pregunta qué hace aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó a lo que la chica pronunció un semi-audible "no, profesor". —Bien, me imagino que usted está al tanto del regreso de Voldemort, y así como imagino eso, también imagino que el señor Potter le habrá contado la historia completa y que aunque casi nadie le crea, usted sí.

—Él es mi mejor amigo. —Dijo decidida.  
>—Lo sé. —Comprendió el anciano. —Y espero que sepa que usted es tan valiosa en esto como él, y dada la situación, le tengo una misión. Antes, quiero que sepa que no es su obligación hacerlo. Usted es muy inteligente, creo que sabrá de que trata, ¿no?<br>—Tom Riddle. —Y aquello no era un pregunta, aquello era el susurro de lo inevitable.

* * *

><p>—Mueve ya tu pieza. —Gritó al niño que vivió su pelirrojo amigo.<br>—Por Merlín, Ronald. No, tengo que maquinar con mucha cautela el siguiente movimiento. —Exclamó concentrado.  
>—Mueve esa maldita cosa de una vez por todas, igual ganaré. —Espetó el chico, tan rojo como una centena de rubíes, haciéndole clara competencia a su cabello.<br>—¿Qué no ves que esta vez tengo..  
>—¡Adivinen qué! —Exclamó eufóricamente la pelirroja logrando que un no muy calmando Harry lanzara el tablero y se marchara por lo bajo soltando maldiciones. —¿Qué le pasa? —Finalizó desentendida.<br>—Es la octava vez que lo derroto. —Explico encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué querías decirnos?  
>—No. —Dijo sonriente alargando a letra "o". —Eso fue muy grosero.<p>

El viento agitaba suavemente las copas de los árboles, el frío del otoño empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en los jardines de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y con el crujir de la grama casi seca bajo sus finísimos zapatos negros de piel italiana se acercó poco a poco hacia el árbol.. Su árbol, como lo había apodado en su tercer año. Solía acudir ahí cuando debía pensar, o cuando simplemente quería alejarse de Vincent y Gregory, sus dos gorilas personales. Claro que esta vez, por muy raro que fuese, iba por la primera.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Qué le diría a sus amigos? Aunque no estaba seguro que realmente lo fuesen. Eran más bien parásitos, ninguno lo suficientemente inteligente y sólo acudían como las abejas acuden a un panal, obviamente en el panal se encuentra la abeja reina.. La que menos hace, la que más recibe, la jefa.. Y ese vendría siendo él.

Se preguntaba como reaccionarían ellos al saberlo. Técnicamente en ese momento era un traidor, y lo que más lo aterraba es que no se sentía tan mal como debería hacerlo.

En cuanto su padre le confió celosamente los planes que tenían para él al comenzar el verano próximo sí que lo aterraron. Y aunque sabía que todos ellos eran como piezas en un enorme tablero de ajedrez no pudo evitar correr a contárselo al vejete. Sus lealtades no yacían en ningún lugar, por muy egoísta que sonara, él estaría de donde mejor parado saldría, todo por su propio beneficio.. Todo por salvar el pellejo, o algo así. Pero.. Recordar como había acabado la charla, y como habría tenido que hacerlo le dejaba un amargo y casi imperceptible sabor en la punta de la lengua.

Es decir, él no era como Potter. Él no quería ser un héroe, tampoco quería entrar a una misión suicida. Sabía que nada tenía sentido, era como una pista de autitos de juguete muggles circular, los autitos seguirían dándo y dándo vueltas hasta que alguna persona no los sacara de ahí, y mientras eso no se realizara estarían atrapados en lo mismo, una, y otra, y otra vez. En ese caso le tocaba a él sacar los autitos de la pista, y eso lo hacía sentir acongojado a sobremanera.

* * *

><p>—Y una cosa más, señorita Granger.. —Comenzó el director observándola por encima de sus gafas de medialuna. —Usted no irá sola, espero que no tome esto a mal, pero el señor Malfoy la acompañará.<p>

¿Cómo? ¿Draco Malfoy la acompañaría? Obvio, ni modo que Lucius Malfoy.. Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿En qué podría ayudarla ese cobarde? Pero si su padre era un mortífago, y estaba segura que él lo sería en algún momento también, estaba en su ADN. Sabía que aquél era Dumbledore, él estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, y no había que desconfiar de sus decisiones. ¿Pero no era él, el mismo que había dejado entrar a Quirrel en su primer año? Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día..

Y que _ese sería el menor de sus problemas_.


End file.
